Triggering receptor expressed on myeloid cells-2 (TREM2) is an immunoglobulin-like receptor that is expressed, for example, on myeloid lineage cells.
TREM2 activity has been implicated in diseases, disorders, and conditions, such as frontotemporal dementia (FTD), Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, stroke/ischemic brain injury, multiple sclerosis, and Nasu-Hakola disease (Neumann, H et al., (2007) J Neuroimmunol 184: 92-99; Takahashi, K et al., (2005) J Exp Med 201: 647-657; Takahashi, K et al., (2007) PLoS Med 4: e124; and Hsieh, C L et al., (2009) J Neurochem 109: 1144-1156; Malm, T M et al, Neurotherapeutics. 2014 Nov. 18; Paloneva, J et al., (2002) Am J Hum Genet 71: 656-662; and Paloneva, J et al., (2003) J Exp Med 198: 669-675; Guerreiro, R J et al., (2013) JAMA Neurol 70: 78-84; Guerreiro, R J et al., (2012) Arch Neurol: 1-7; Guerreiro, R et al., (2013) N Engl J Med 368: 117-127; Jonsson, T et al., (2013) N Engl J Med 368: 107-116; and Neumann, H et al., (2013) N Engl J Med 368: 182-184; and Wang Y, Cell. 2015; 160(6):1061-71).
Accordingly, there is a need for therapeutic anti-TREM2 antibodies to treat diseases, disorders, and conditions associated with decreased TREM2 activity.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.